Apartment
by Rui Megumi
Summary: Mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Tidur seranjang. Hidup bersama. Melewati hari-hari hingga waktu mengucap janji suci di altar. Sampaikah hari itu? Dan oh, awalnya hanya dari apartemen. Dari apartemen berubah menjadi mansion. Sungguh, apartemen ajaib luar biasa. / MikuLen fic! Warning inside. Fic baru, mind to RnR?/ Chap 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Apartemen Kita Berdua

KRINGGGGGGGG~~~

Alarm nyaring berbunyi.

Sungguh, haruskah benda bising seperti itu diciptakan?

Selimut tebal berwarna _cream_ itu disibak dengan kasar.

Gadis berambut _teal_ —Hatsune Miku. Dengan wajah kusut dan penampilan berantakan menatap tajam seseorang yang tidur pulas di sampingnya. Memeluknya seperti bantal guling.

Oh ayolah! Hari ini dia sekolah. Ada ulangan matematika pula! Dan apa? Dia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Hilang sudah materi pembelajarannya kemarin.

Ini semua karena dia—seseorang, lebih tepatnya lelaki yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Oh, andaikata semalam suntuk kemarin ia tak melayani kekasihnya ini—

"Aku tunanganmu Miku. Dan tunggu, itu ambigu sekali" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan sakralnya.

Curhat dalam pikiran.

Dan, sampai sekarang ia tak tau, bagaimana Kagamine Len, kekasihnya—

"Miku,"

―Tunangannya bisa membaca pikirannya bahkan saat ia sedang tidur.

...

 _Kalian mimisan?_

 _..._

Terlalu ambigukah perkataannya tadi?

Tunggu, tunggu.

Maksud melayani disini, ia.. dari jam sebelas malam harus membuatkan makanan untuk sang keka-tunangan tercinta yang baru pulang. Lalu menemaninya makan. Masuk ke kamar, mendengarkan Len mengoceh tentang kuliah dan kantor hingga jam satu pagi. Lalu ia bangun jam lima lewat tigapuluh menit.

 _Miku strong 'kok. Tenang saja._

Sudah ah, Miku pening memikirkan itu. Ia harus mandi, bersiap dan memasak.

Sret.

" _Ohayou_ Len- _kun_ " Sapanya lembut.

"…" Dan Len, dia masih tertidur pulas, berganti memeluk bantal guling berwarna coklat.

 _Nyeess_.

Hati Miku serasa disiram lelehan kaca panas. Tadi, tadi, tadi,

LEN SEMPAT PROTES MASALAH KEKASIH DAN TUNANGAN! OH ASTAGA TUHAN.. SALAHKU APAAA?!

Miku, membatin- _berteriak_ —dalam hati.

Dengan langkah gontai, Miku masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou_ Miku- _chan_! Aku sudah buatkan sarapan. Ayo makan." Dugaan Miku benar, setelah ia selesai mandi, ia tidak menemukan Len di kamarnya.

Dan tara~

Len sudah siap dengan pakaian kuliahnya. Dengan menu sarapan lezat di atas meja makan.

" _Ohayou_! Wah.. ayo makan!

 _Itadakimasu!_ " Miku, melupakan rasa kesal beralasannya.

"Ini enak Len- _kun_!" Miku tersenyum cerah. Wush~

Len, di pagi hari yang cerah nan bersinar ini mendapat surat kabar berhadiah.

Senyuman dari tunangan tercintanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang buat!" Aku yang buat!

Len bangga sekali. Dan Miku hanya bisa terkikik geli. Sampai-

"ASGDJFTT! Aku hampir telatt!" Miku memuncratkan isi mulutnya(makanan dalam mulutnya). Ke wajah tampan bersinar Len, lalu berlari secepat kilat.

"Beruntung sekali aku ini" Gumam Len dengan wajah datarnya.

Semakin datar saat melihat tas sekolah yang bersender manis seakan mengejeknya di atas kursi.

"Miku, kau mau sekolah tanpa membawa tas?" Helaan nafas terdengar. Diikuti senyum kecil yang menggoda.

 _Uh.. Len-senpai.. notice me!_

Hilang sudah senyum kecil menggoda di wajah tampan bersinar Len, begitu otak laknatnya memutar kaset edisi pagi berupa kalimat yang lebih laknat dari seorang perempuan yang teramat laknat.

 _Hiy~_

Len merinding seketika.

 **Apartment**

 **(c)**

 **Rui megumi**

 **Vocaloid**

 **(c)**

 **Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media, Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (semi) M *blush* (Buat jaga-jaga aja kok)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor gaje krenyeskriuk, Drama sinetron, Family, Western/Dibantai/ Bercanda saya.**

 **Warning : OOC(um), Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, lebayalayness, EYD kabur-kaburan, etece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Apartemen Kita Berdua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagamine Len. Seorang pemuda berumur Sembilan belas tahun yang berambut honeyblonde dengan iris cerulen. Sekarang ini sedang kuliah di universitas ternama di Crypton City.

Walau umurnya masih sembilan belas tahun, ia sudah meraih gelar S2(alayness). Dia pandai dan cerdas, dia siswa akseleraksi.

Bukan hanya sebagai mahasiswa, ia juga menjadi presiden direktur di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

Perusahaan cabang Crypton.

Kagamine memang keluarga terpandang.

Hatsune Miku. Gadis berambut _teal_ bermodel _twintail_ dengan iris senada. Hanya gadis biasa. Bukan dari kelurga terpandang. Ia malahan seorang yatim piatu.

Gadis berumur tujuhbelas tahun yang duduk di bangku (Miku sedang duduk di bangku SMA sungguhan. Ia sedang mengerjakan ulangan metematika. Benar-benar sedang duduk) kelas dua SMA. Di Utau Gakuen.

Gadis manis ini adalah tunangan Len. Di sekolahnya, tak ada yang tau mereka bertunangan. Yang mereka tau hanya berpacaran.

Apalagi tinggal satu apartemen dan tidur seranjang.

Tidak tidak.

Miku masih cinta pekerjaannya menjadi siswa. Dia belum mau dipecat.

...

Satu apartemen dengan Len?

Lho kok?!

Tentu saja.

Mereka tinggal di apartemen Miku. Yang sama-sama mereka bayar.

Apartemen menengah ke atas di kompleks menengah ke atas (maksud perlu dipertanyakan.*ditimpuknegi).

Apartemen yang sangat nyaman mereka tinggali.

Kenapa apartemen Miku?

Begini lho awalnya….

...

...

...

Miku dan Len sudah menjalin hubungan sejak Len kelas tiga SMP. Langgeng 'kan?

 _MikuLen gituloh_.

Nah, saat Len lulus SMP, Miku sudah dikenalkan ke keluarga Len yang ekhemkayaekhem itu.

Takutnya, Miku malah ditolak karena perbedaan status. Sinetron _banget_ 'kan pikiran Miku?

Ternyata, Miku diterima sangat baik oleh keluarga Len.

 _Berterimakasihlah pada adik Len, Kagamine Rin yang dengan sukarela nan senang hati men-stalker Len dan Miku. Informasi, sudah sampai di telinga pasangan Rinto Lenka yang terkenal 'konslet' otaknya._

 _Rin juga konslet dikit kok._

 _Dan sebuah kulkas melayang kemari_.

Sampai di sana, Miku ditanya ini itu. Kapan mau menikah. Sudah pernah ekhembegituanekhem dengan Len atau belum. Dan lain lain.

Terakhir,

 _Kacung_ Len yang bernama Aoki Lapis— _berapa lapis? Ratusan!_ —menenteng lima koper besar.

Dengan wajah datar ada manis-manisnya gitu, ia berkata denga pahitnya,

"Nyonya, Tuan, ini semua barang milik Tuan Muda. Mobil pengirimnya sudah ada di depan."

 _Whut the!_

Len akan pindah! Ia akan ditunangkan dengan Sukone Tei— _Len ingin bunuh diri mendengar nama sakral itu_ —lalu pindah ke Australia.

Sinetron sekali pikiran Miku.

"Nah~ Len akan tinggal seatap dengan Miku di apartemen Miku~~ tenang… kalian akan bertunangan besok dan kalian akan sah(?) sementaara. Uang hidup(?)Len yang tanggung~ 'kan dia juga bekerja. Dadah… kalian hidup yang rukun ya! Duh, tidak sabar melihat cucu~"

...

...

...

Begitu awalnya kenapa Len bisa tinggal bersama Miku.

Yah, ini apartemen mereka berdua.

 _Len-senpai_ _kenapa tidak memilihku saja?_

Mobil Len banting setir menuju tong sampah di dekat gerbang universitas.

Sungguh, sakral sekali sih kalimat dan wanita itu!

...

Baru saja Len keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah mengerikan (efek dari berfantasi, membacok seorang wanita berambut putih berinisial ST), ia disambut tiga lelaki.

Shion Kaito, Utatane Piko, dan Shiro Yuuma.

"Wajahmu mengerikan" Komentar si biru, Kaito.

"Terimakasih" Len hanya cuek.

Tring!

Wajahnya langsung berseri begitu mendapati pesan singkat dari Miku.

 _Siang ini di kantor 'kan? Aku akan bawakah makan siang. Selamat belajar!_

Len senyam senyum seperti mangki.

"Separah itukah nama Sukone Tei? Hingga membuatnya gila?" Komentar berbahaya itu keluar dari mulut Yuuma, si tinggi tampan berani.

Yang diamini Piko, _ultimate uke_.

Duk!

Len jatuh tersungkur setelah menabrak tiang listrik.

 _Bisakah waktu berubah siang dengan cepat? Aku butuh asupan gizi penolak bala(?) buatan tunanganku_

Harap Len.

…

 _Bisakah waktu berubah siang dengan cepat? Aku butuh oksigen untuk terus hidu bersama Len. Ulangan-ulangan laknat ini membunuhku._

Harap dan curhat Miku.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Haiiii! Rui Megumi di sini!

Hola hola!

dibantai.

Maaf ya.. hehehe saya publish cerita lagi*cengengesan.

Saya dapet ide ini dari berhayal(?).

BOY 'X' GIRLnya masih tahap pembuatan. Akan segera diupadete kok!

Naahh.. mana fans Len MIku?! Ayo cemplungkan diri ke sungai darah!*koarkoar

Yang pikirannya pervert.. hayooloh*mati.

T semi M buat jaga-jaga.

Betewe, humornya kerupuk layu banget yak T-T.

Maklumlah.

Jika ada salah kata saya mohon maaf.

Saya btuh kritik, saran, dan koreksinya.

Jadi, mohon bantuannya!

Akhir kata,

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Salam manis semanis permen,

Rui Megumi.

Pacarnya SeeWoo*dor.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rival Kagamine Len

**"** Miku- _chaaannn_! Tidak mau ikut ke café?" Teriakan melengking seorang gadis mengintrupsi aksi berlari sehat Miku.

Kasihan Miku, jalan sedang sepi-sepinya dan ia akan menyebrang. Eh, Gumi Megpoid, si gadis jenius nan modis memanggilnya. Pupus sudah harapannya menyebrang dengan selamat.

"Tiidaaakkkkkkk!" Miku bertriak nyaring. Seperti adegan di sinetron-sinetron di mana si heroin hampir ketabrak helikopter menyelam dan hero menyelamatkan dengan sigap. Entah bagaimana caranya.

"KEENAAPAAAAA?!" Balas Gumi berteriak juga. Maklumlah, Gumi ada di lantai dua, menengok dari jendela yang menghadap ke depan sekolah. Sedangkan Miku ada di luar gedung, tepatnya mau menyebrang jalan.

"HARI INI AKU KE AGENSIIII! HARUS DATANG CEPAAATTTT!" Agensi? Nahlo, iya. Miku 'kan kerja di Yamaha Corp. Dia jadi penulis lagu gitu _ceritanya_.

" _Sou ka?_ OKEEE! DADADAAAAAAHHHH!" Miku melambaikan tangannya.

"Duh. Harus cepat. Jam makan siang Len- _kun_ sebentar lagi dimulai" Rutuk Miku panik. Terang saja, sepulang sekolah ia harus pulang, mandi, buat _bentou_ , ke kantor Len, pulang, eh ke agensi dulu, baru pulang.

TIN TIN TIN!

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan Miku yang sudah sampai di sebrang. _Hah?_ 'Kan Miku curhat dalam pikiran sambil menyebrang.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Konnichiwa_ Momo- _san_! Len- _kun_ ada?" Tanya Miku pada sekretaris pribadi Len. Momone Momo. Si _mbak_ seksi yang sayangnya polos.

"Wah! Hatsune- _san_ , Kagamine- _kun_ ada di ruangannya." Jawab Momo ramah. Kenapa ia tidak memanggi Len dengan embel-embel sama? Praktis. Itu karena Lennya yang tidak mau. Lagipula, Momo lebih tua setahun dari Len. (yang artinya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Miku. Yang artinya, Miku tidak usah khawatir Len selingkuh. Momo 'kan tidak suka _brondong_ )

"Terimakasih ya!" Miku melambaikan tangannya, lalu mengetuk sebuah pintu.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, Miku masuk saja. Sampai matanya membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Len yang sedang ber _kissu_ ria dengan wanita cantik dan seksi. Dia tau itu siapa. Si karyawan bohai, Haku Yowane. Hati Miku sakit. Ia menjatuhkan kotak _bentou_ nya membuat dua orang yang hampir _ciecie_ itu terkejut.

"Masuk!" Sebuah suara membangunkan Miku dari pikiran sinetronnya. Ia tersentak,Len mempersilahkannya masuk.

Tenang. Itu hanya pikiran sinetron Miku.

...

...

"Len- _kun_! Ayo makan dulu!" Miku berucap ceria. _Nahloh_ , di sana ada Haku yang memegang setumpuk kertas.

"Halo Hatsune- _san_!/Hai Miku- _chan_!" Sapa Haku dan Len berbarengan. Miku membalas salam mereka.

"Haku, keluarlah dulu. Kau boleh istirahat" Ucap Len pada Haku. Setelah memberi hormat, Haku menutup pintu.

"Miku- _chan_! Ayo duduk di sini!" Len menepuk-nepuk sebuah sofa berwarna merah maroon. Miku menurutinya dan duduk di sana.

"Len- _kun_ sedang apa bersama Haku- _san_ tadi? Kenapa senyam-senyum?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah datar. Tatapan Miku penuh seledik dengan aura membara-bara.

Chu~

Pipi Miku dicium Len dengan mesranya. Wajah Miku merah padam. ' _Kok begini jadinya?!_

"Hiihi. Jangan cemburu sayang~ Haku hanya menyerahkan laporan keuangan lalu menceritakan perusahaan saingan yang bangkrut karena mencoba memfitnah perusahaanku. HAHAHA! Jadi kami tertawa bersama" Len tertawa ala psikopat. Dan Miku tersenyum cerah.

 _Mereka lagi konslet_.

" _Sou_? Baiklah. Aku bawakah onigiri spesial untukmu. Ayo makan~" Miku membuka kotak _bentou_ — _yang dalam pikirannya jatuh berserakan ke lanta_ i—berwarna jingga dan memeprlihatkan delapan buah onigiri yang terlihat lezat.

"Wahh.. aku lapar. Suapi ya?" Pinta Len dengan wajah _shota_ nya. Miku ingin, cuma 'kan ini di ruangan Len. Kalau ada yang buka 'kan...

DUH, MIKU TIDAK BISA MEMBANYANGANNYA! WAJAHNYA PASTI SUDAH MERAH SEKARANGGGG!

Ceklek.

"Pintunya sudah kukunci 'kok! Tidak usah khawatir lagi" Len kembali duduk dengan senyum nakalnya.

"U-uh, _baka_ " Gumam Miku. Ia menyuapi Len dengan wajah bak kepiting merah yang digoreng. Jadi warna apa ya? Mungkin hitam. _'Kan gosong._

"Hm. Enak. Miku- _chan_ memang pintar memasak" Puji Len tulus. Dengan senyum menggoda andalannya.

 _Ara ara, Miku doki doki sendiri jadinya_.

* * *

 **Apartment**

 **(c)  
**

 **Rui megumi**

 **Vocaloid**

 **(c)  
**

 **Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media, Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (semi) M *blush* (Buat jaga-jaga aja kok)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor gaje krenyeskriuk, Drama sinetron, Family, Western/Dibantai/ Bercanda saya.**

 **Warning : OOC(um), Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, lebayalayness, EYD kabur-kaburan, etece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Rival Kagamine Len.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Len menyender pada bahu Miku. Dua tangannya memeluk pinggang Miku. Yah, Len ingin istirahat sebentar sehabis makan. Miku sendiri tidak masalah. Len 'kan kekas-

"Miku,"

SUAMINYA MIKU!

"Ah, aku menantikan hari itu." Sambung Len cepat. Inilah kekuatan _esper_ terpendam milik Len Kagamine yang berlaku hanya pada Miku.

Sret sret.

Bunyi apakah itu?

Miku, mengusap lembut surai _honeyblonde_ milik Len. Sikap sayang yang ia tunjukan tidak bohong.

Untuk sementara, Len terhanyut dengan buaian tunangan tercinta. Ia memejamkan matanya, meluk Miku lebih erat. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma strawbery khas milik Miku. Yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Len, tak ingin melepasnya.

"Hari ini kau ke agensi jam berapa? Untuk apa?" Suara Len memecah keheningan. Miku membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Uh, jam tiga? Hanya menyerahkan lirik lagu. Lalu pulang." Jawab Miku pelan. Wajah Len berubah masam.

Menyerahkan lirik lagu.

Len tau Miku menyerahkan lirik lagu itu pada siapa.

Kagene Rei. Kakak kelasnya waktu SMA. Kakak kelas paling menyebalkan yang selalu menggoda Miku. Yang menaruh rasa suk-cinta pada Miku.

 _Heee… Len juga bisa ceburu tau._

"Bertemu si Kagene lagi?" Tanya Len jutek. "Iya. Kenapa?"

Sret.

Len berdiri, lalu memakai kemeja kerjanya lagi. Miku sendiri dibuat bingung oleh Len.

"Ayo. Aku antarkan. Hanya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas 'kan? Aku tidak rela Kagene itu terus terusan berada di dekatmu" Ucap Len dingin.

Miku menggangguk.

( _Tolong ingatkan Len untuk berhenti di sebuah toko barang kuno untuk membeli sebuah Hitogata. Lalu menulis nama Kagene Rei lalu memanggil iblis, setan, yokai dan sejenisnya untuk mengutuk Rei sampai mati. Atau menusukkan paku pada Hitogata itu)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rei- _senpai_! Ini lirik lagu yang kutulis. Semoga diterima!" Seorang lelaki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Len— _Len tidak terima! Sangat tidak terima!_ —tersenyum, menerima lima lembar kertas yan diserahkan Miku. Lelaki itu adalah Kagene Rei, lelaki berumur duapuluh tahun yang disangka pedofil Karena menyukai Miku yang berumur tujuhbelas tahun. Lelaki berambut hitam bermodel _ponytail_ dengan iris keemasan yang merupakan rival Len.

RIVAL ABADI LEN KAGAMINE!

"Seperti biasa Miku- ** _chan_**. Karyamu memang bagus-bagus. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu." Wajah Miku menjadi kikuk. Rei memanggilnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'chan' sambil melirik Len penuh kemenangan. Wajah Len, yang duduk di sebelah Miku menjadi mengeras dan mengeluarkan aura dingin.

...

 _Efek gambar : delapan ekor rubah merah._

 _..._

"Coba saja kau peluk dia di depanku. Aku akan mencincang wajah mesummu itu, pedofil!" Len menatap tajam Rei.

"Heh? Kalau begitu aku akan memeluk Miku- _chan_ di belakangmu saja." Balas Rei dengan senyum miring. Miku hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Hei! Pedofil mesum! Dia itu tunanganku! T-U-N-A-N-G-A-N-K-U! DASAR SINGA!" Teriak Len emosi.

"Oh lalu? Miku itu akan jadi istriku! I-S-T-R-I-K-U! DASAR RUBAH!" Perang dimulai.

...

 _Efek gambar : Sembilan ekor rubah merah untuk Len. Telinga kucing dan kuku-kuku tajam beserta gigi runcing untuk Rei. Dengan latar api._

 _..._

"HAH?! ISTRI?! DIA TUNANGANKU! KAU MENGERTI?!"

"LALU KENAPA?! BARU TUNANGAN SAJA SUDAH BANGGA! NANTI MIKU JADI ISTRIKU KAU MATI SAJA SANA!"

"WHUT?! RASHENGAAANNNN!"

"CHIDORIIII!"

BRAK!

Miku membalikan meja di ruangan Rei.

Auranya lebih dingin dari dua orang pemuda beda umur yang sedang berdiri di sofa. Dengan gaya mengeluarkan jurus ninja dari _Animanga_ terkenal.

"Ayo Len- _kun_. Kita pulang. Dan _senpai_ , argh! Terserahlah!" Miku berbalik dengan cepat. Dengan menyeret Len, yang mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari matanya.

Begitu juga Rei.

 ** _KAGENE REI DENGAN KAGAMINE LEN ADALAH RIVAL ABADI SEPANJANG HAYAT, HIDUP DUNIA KHIRAT BAHKAN SURGA DAN NERAKA JUGA TERMASUK. MEREKA RIVAL ABADI! DI~DI~DI~DI~~~_**

 ** _MIKU ITU MILIK LEN, TUNANGANNYA= ASUMSI YANG MERUPAKAN FAKTA DARI LEN._**

 ** _MIKU ITU MILIK REI, ISTRINYA KELAK= ASUMSI YANG MERUPAKAN ANGAN DARI REI._**

 _Len juga punya rival._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Haloooo Rui balikkkk Rui balikkkk fans MiLen mana suaranyaaaaa?! *teriakpaketoadiatasmeja

Yeaahhhh Chap dua update minnaaaaaa... ada yang menunggu?*digaplakHaruna.

Betewe betewe beteweee hueeee kemarin saya liat SeeWoo incest sama SeeU! AHKKKK TIDAAAAKKKK! Udah kemairn dia pelukan sama Kokone, sekarang incestan sama SeeU. Hiks. Kokoro ini tidak kuatt...

Madesu~

Haruna : Maafkan master ya minna! Dia lagi galau. Saya yang akan menjawab review ya~

 **Ah, master tidak berbicara inggris. Master dia nilaii ahasa inggrisnya err di bawah begginer*adakulkasmelayang. Enggak jelek-jelek amat sih.**

* * *

 **nekochanflat :**

 **Wahhh Neko-chan menyukai fic master? Waahh terimakasih ya? Ini dia lanjutannya.**

 **Anda benar -benar fans MiLen sejati Neko-chan! Sama dengan Master dan sepupu master yang rada-rada itu!.**

 **Iyaaaa mereka tinggal bareng di apartemen. Tidur bareng pula. Ara, Aku juga ingin dengan Haru-kun? *bungabungaaa~**

 **Waahh mereka memang konslet-konsletan sedikit. Hehe.**

 **Neko-chan benar-benar menyukai fic ini? Terimakasih banyak yaa.. Datang lagi chap depan dan review lagi~**

* * *

 **(guest) kagamine milen :**

 **Terimakasih milen-chan. Humornya krenyes itu untuk garing atau lucu ya? Dan ah, tadi master sempat bilang. Apakah fic ini pantas mausk humor atau tidak. Kalau tidak, dia akan ganti subgenrenya jadi western. Begitu katanya *adakulkasterbang!**

 **Kita semua sama-sama fans MiLen! Wahh romannya akan ditambah lagi. Ini pertama kalianya master buat fic roman. Mohon dibantu sraannya ya~ Kaya drama korea? Waahh yang mana itu yaa.. master jarang sekali menengok TV. Terimakaish sudah baca dan mereview! Mampir lagi chap depan dan review ya~**

* * *

 **(yang tidak login) kuramichan :**

 **Hai master kuramichan~ Waahh hanya semi kok. Eh saya tidak tau ke depannya. Master Kura jangan bilang dengan masternya master(?) yaa.. Saya belikan kucing nanti. Plus shota deh... saya kasih adik saya. Haruko yaaa...**

 **Waah fans milen nih. mimisan? Pakai tisu masterr... annti anemia lhooo...**

 **Waah typo ya? Maste rsedih lho liat ficnya ada typo. Malah master lagi pundung di pojokan.**

 **Benarkah terasa? Oke romancenya juga sudah di tambah. Nah terimakasih sudah mampir dan review. Chap depan mampir dan review lagi ya~**

* * *

 **Shirotsuki Akira :**

 **Iyaa master akan meramaikan arsip dengan fic salah satu OTPnyaa~**

 **Wah penolak bala itu penolak kejahatan, kesialan, atau hal-hal buruk lainnya. hehe Master bahasa radarada yaa..**

 **Ini sudah dilanjut. Chap depan mmapir dan review lagi yaa?**

* * *

Okee minnaa. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review cerita ini.

Master memerlukan review berupa kritik, saran, koreksi, dan semangat dari kalain semua...

Akhir kata,

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Salam dari Master Rui Megumi,

Pacarnya Kak SeeWoo

*apaan dia bilang dia nikah sama Akihiko...(SeeU)

Yah, kak SeeWoonya pelukan sama Kak Kokone dan incestan sama Kak SeeU,

*Oh... Ruii setiaa yaaa. Aku khilaf(SeeWoo)* digampar fansSeeWoo:v

Dadah~


	3. Chapter 3 : Sukone Tei

Hari ini Miku bingung. Sebingung bingungnya. Hari ini Len _bete_. _Sebete betenya_. Kenapa?

Oh ayolah. Sejak pulang dari agensi tadi, Len memasang wajah merajuk yang super sekali. Wajah cemberut itu memang sangat imut.

 _Ohohohoho._

Miku seakan ingin menangis jika melihat wajah itu.

Kenapa?

Miku lelah. Mungkin, Miku harus berusaha lebih giat lagi?

"Len _-kun_. Mandilah. Aku sudah buatkan air hangat." Len melenggang masuk ke kamar mereka. Lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lihat? Miku serasa _kacung_ di rumah sendiri kalau Len sudah begitu.

"Hah.." Miku menghela nafas. Kalau Len sudah _ngambek_ , akan sangat susah membujuknya. Bahkan Miku, tunangannya sendiri menyerah untuk membujuk Len.

.

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Miku ingin membanting piringnya. Mereka berdua sedang makan malam. Biasanya akan diisi canda tawa, omelan, curhat, atau bahkan gombalan.

Tapi sekarang? Hening. Len makan dengan sangat tenang. Menatap lurus-lurus nasi goreng di depannya. Seakan nasi itu akan terbang melayang ke _black hole_ jika ia tak menatapnya sedetikpun.

Miku makan dengan aura suram. Menatap Len dengan pandangan anak mangki.

Kurang imut apalagi coba?

 _Miku mulai lelah._

"Len _-kun_.. kau kenapa sih?"

"…"

" _Mou._ Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan mengabaikanku. Len- _kun!_ " Miku setengah berteriak. Len kicep. Wajah cemberutnya berubah _innocent_.

"Apa?" Tanyanya. Miku melengos. Dia gagal.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya. Aku lelah, mau tidur. Kalau kau mau tidur, kau boleh tidur di ruang tengah. Di mana saja." Len bangkit. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar Len dan Miku.

Jleb.

Jleb.

"Uh. Salahku apa coba?" Miku meratapi nasibnya.

Jadi sekarang Miku harus apa? Agar Len tidak merajuk lagi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Rei? Mungkin saja. Pasalnya, Len berubah 'ganas' jika bertemu Rei.

Dua bulan lalu mereka—Len dan Rei—'bertarung' dengan teriakan—

" _Karyuu no..Hokou!"—Len._

 _"_ _Ice Make : Lancer!"—Rei._

Seminggu lalu begini—

 _"_ _Ka…me…ha..me..haa!"—Len._

 _"_ _Bebiiiiiii pasti menanggg!"—Rei._

Dua hari lalu—

 _"_ _Gomu gomo no…..Miku!"—Len._

 _"_ _Merow merow Miku!"—Rei._

 _Miku ingat. Saat itu Ia ingin muntah. Entah karena 'apa'._

Tadi,

 _"_ _Rashengaaannnn!"—Len._

 _"_ _Chidoriiiiiii!"—Rei._

Besok apa?

"Ah! Pasti Len- _kun_ marah dan kesal pada Rei- _senpai_!..." Miku bersorak girang. Dia punya cara ampuh untuk membujuk Len.

Cara apa?

 _Hoho. Anak kecil belum boleh tau. Ini konten dewasa(?) Eh apa? Maksudnya, anak kecil belum boleh tau. Entaran taunya._

* * *

 **Apartment**

 **Rui megumi**

 **Vocaloid**

 **Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media, Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (semi) M *blush* (Buat jaga-jaga aja kok)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor gaje krenyeskriuk, Drama sinetron, Family, Western/Dibantai/ Bercanda saya.**

 **Warning : OOC(um), Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, lebayalayness, EYD kabur-kaburan, etece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Sukone Tei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cklek.

Pintu kamar milik Miku dan Len dibuka Miku dengan perlahan. Kepala _teal_ nya menyembul dari pintu. Menatap lekat-lekat seorang Kagamine Len yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Memainkan _handphonenya_ dengan wajah datar.

Miku menutup kembali pintu. Berjalan perlahan lalu naik ke atas ranjang.

"Len- _kun_ ~" Len berbalik membelakangi Miku.

"Tidur di sini?"

" _Mou._ Memangnya di mana lagi?" Jawab Miku setengah kesal.

"Ruang tengah? Sofa mungkin?" Jleb.

"Jahat."

"…". Miku menghela nafas. Setidaknya, Len berbicara sedikit 'banyak' daripada tadi. Lalu? Haruskah Miku lanjutkan? Miku malu, sekaligus ragu.

Miku mendekat pada Len. Memeluk Len dari belakang. Satu tangannya memeluk leher Len. Satunya lagi melingkari bahu. Lebih mudah karena posisi Len menyamping, membelakangi Miku. _Sudah dibilang, anak kecil gak boleh tau. Kalau masih penasaran, silahkan tau._

Sebenarnya posisi itu wow sekali. Wow, bisakah manusia tidur atau memeluk dalam posisi seperti itu? Bisa. Miku pasti bisa melakukannya. 'Kan demi Len.

 _Apa sih yang tidak untuk Len—_

 _Yang sedang ngambek?_

"…"

" _Ne,_ kau masih marah? Sudah yaaaa? Katakanlah sesuatu tentang salahku." Miku berucap dengan nada memohon. Len bergeming.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf kalau tidak tau salahmu apa?" Err.. Miku juga bingung kalau boleh jujur. Salah Miku apa ya? Kalau masalah Len _ngambek_ karena Rei tadi, apa itu termasuk salahnya?

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tau salah atau benar? Minta maaf pada Len saja. Daritadi kau mendiamiku terus." Miku sedikit merunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Len. Menatap iris _cerulean_ Len yang berbinar karena cahaya dari _handphone_. Sedikit banyak Miku berharap Len tidak sedang _chatting_ dengan si mbak seksi Momone Momo atau si pegawai bohai Yowane Haku.

"Hah.." Len menghela nafas gusar. Menatap Miku dengan pandangan _–kau-ini-sungguh-sesuatu-_. Len bergeser. Posisinya berbaring, bukan menyamping seperti tadi. Otomatis, Miku melepas pelukannya. Berganti menjadi bersandar di atas Len. Dengan wajah yang masih menatap Len miris. _Maksudnya, Miku miris sekali menatap bak mangki kehilangan anak pada Len._

"Hentikan menatapku begitu. Aku tidak menculik anakmu." Len berucap dengan _gregetan_.

"Huh? Aku 'kan tidak punya anak. Aku masih gadis ya." Miku menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Lalu?" Sabar. Sabar. Miku tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala tunangannya ini. Tiba-tiba jadi _blang_. Arah pembicaraannya itu kemana sebenarnya? Dan ohya. _Handphone_ Len kemana ya? Miku tau, itu _gak_ penting. Tapi ya…

"Huh." Miku menyerah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada _(bidang)_ Len.

 _(Sebenarnya, dada Len itu gak bidang-bidang amat. Tidak sama sekali malah. Tapi, 'ceritanya' 'kan Len umur sembilan belas tahun. Sudah kuliah S2 pula. Jadi direktur di perusahaan sindiri lagi. 'Kan kurang etis kalau dia tidak dengan tubuh yang ekhem. Intinya, hanya demi image cerita._

 _Len—dengan segala senyuman manisnya melempar sebuah kulkas kemari.)_

Sruk.

Sruk.

Sebuah suara terdengar di dalam kamar yang hening itu. Miku tersentak. Len tersenyum tipis.

Apa yang terjadi sebarnya?

"Huh. Benar-benar. Kau ini polos atau apa sih? Tidak tau salah atau tidak tapi meminta maaf. Dasar." Suara Len terdengar. Dikuti kekehan kecil dari mulutnya. Miku tersenyum senang, namun berganti cemberut. Tangan Len, melingkari bahu Miku. Satunya lagi membelai rambut panjang Miku yang tergerai.

"Len _-kun_ sih. Kenapa kau jadi begitu? Karena Rei- _senpai_? Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tetap jadi tunangan Len- _kun_ apapun yang terjadi. Kalau digoda Rei- _senpai_ sekalipun aku tetap tunangan Len- _kun_!"

"Tunanganku? Selamanya? Huh. Aku tidak mau." Len menjawab ketus. Miku terhenyak. Apa maksud ucapan Len tadi? Ja-ja-jangan-jangan.. selama ini Len pura-pura?

Ja-jadi. Maksudnya Miku dipermainkan?

Hati Miku berdebar-debar. Perasaan takut, gelisah, kecewa, dan penasaran bercampur. Dia rasanya ingin menangis. Bagaimana kalau selama ini Tei yang jadi pacar Len?! Ba-bagaimana kalau-

"Memangnya kau mau kita bertunangan terus? Kau tidak mau jadi istriku? Kalau bertunangan terus, kapan _dong_ kita punya anak?"

 _Pessss_ …

Wajah Miku merah padam. Miku mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Len yang tersenyum usil berangsur nakal padanya.

 _Heeee… Miku berfantasi dengan tema sinetron lagi rupanya. Salah siapa? Len dong. Iyakan?_

"U-uh. _Urussai!_ " Miku berpaling. Namun, dengan cepat, dagu Miku ditangkap Len dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, memaksa Miku menghadap wajah tampan bersinarnya.

"Hee… ingat ya. Kau punya Kagamine Len di sini. Di apartemenmu. Di hidupmu. Jangan lihat yang lain. Kalau kau dilihat yang lain, kau harus ingat punya aku. mengerti?" Miku baru mengerti maksud ucapan Len. Senyum yakin terpasang di wajah manisnya.

"Tentu saj-mmh!" Hendak Miku ucapkan kata 'tentu saja! Len- _kun_ juga ya~'. Tapi, sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di bibirnya. Len menciumnya.

Dan Miku hanya bisa diam mematung. Beberapa detik kemudian, Len melepasnya. Dengan sebuah seringai mesum.

" _Ba-baka!_ ka-kau curang!" Teriak Miku malu.

"Huh? Aku curang? Apanya? Sudah sana tidur. Telat lagi, nanti tidak sempat sarapan lho." Miku bersumpah, akan menyumpal mulut Len dengan… dengan….. dengan apa? Miku sebelumnya tidak pernah menyumpal mulut Len. Kalau dengan pisang, Len pasti senang, dia 'kan pemuja pisang. Kalau dengan sepatu, kasihan Len. Habisnya, sepatu Miku 'kan bau semua. Maklum belum dicuci. Seminggu sekali baru dicuci. Itupun hari minggu.

( _Kalian adalah reader yang istimewa~~, kenapa? Karena itu adalah aib Miku yang terdalam. Yang tak siapapun mengetahuinya. Termasuk Len. Jadi, jangan hina dia. Tolong. Sepatunya dicuci sekali dengan papalemon kok. Hari senin pasti harum. Cuman, sekarang hari sabtu. Artinya harumnya hilang.)_

Kalau disumpal dengan gulungan kain, apa Len tidak akan keselek? Kain 'kan mengandung bahan kimia. Lalu kalau Len tiba-tiba kejang-kejang, mulut berbusa terus-

"Sumpal dengan bibirmu saja Miku." Suara Len menguntrupsi adegan sinetron yang sedang diputar Miku dalam otaknya.

 _Loading_ sebentar.

"HAH?! Len- _kun_ bisa membaca pikiranku yang ini?! Dan.. ap-apa-apan itu! Me-mesum!" Len tertawa lepas. Miku cemberut. Belum sempat Miku protes lagi, Len sudah berbalik lagi. Menghadap Miku, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Miku terkunci. Namun hangat.

" _Oyasumi_."

Dan mereka berdua tertidur.

* * *

Dong.

Miku _melek semelek meleknya_.

Dia duduk di depan benda persegi panjang berwarna coklat bernama meja. Lebih spesifik lagi meja kepala sekolah.

Miku _ilfeel_. Kepala sekolah, 'katanya' memanggil Miku karena Miku telat—lagi ke sekolah. Alasannya? Bukan telat bangun. Sampai di gerbang Miku debat dulu dengan Sukone Tei. Si _hime-sama yandere koigataki_ nya. Mereka berdebat tentang Len itu milik siapa. Sebelas duabelas dengan Rei dan Len.

Miku pernah berpikir. 'kan ada sinetron yang ceritanya si A suka sama si B. Tapi si B sudah menjalin hubugan dengan si C yang ternyata disukai si D. Nah, si A dan si D ini bekerjasama memisahkan si B dan C. Tapi, nyatanya A dan D jatuh cinta terus menikah. 'Kan kalau begitu Miku malah jadi bersyukur. _Ngomong-ngomong_ , Miku jadi si apa ya?

Oh ya. Tadi Miku _sempat ilfeel_. Kenapa? Pasalnya, sudah 45 menit Miku duduk di sebuah benda bernama kursi yang tempatnya di depan sebuah benda bernama meja.

Di seberang sana ada Kiyoteru Hiyama, si Kepala Sekolah tampan _kakkoi_ yang sayangnya pedofil.

Kenapa? Itu alasannya Miku _ilfeel_.

"Aih… Kiyo- _kun~~_ Ayo habis ini jalan-jalan ke villa…. Hotel juga bolehhh~~" Suara manja nan imut lagi menggoda itu keluar dari mulut anak kelas 4 SD, Yuki Kaai. Dia adalah kekasih dari Kiyoteru.

Dan mereka pacaran tepat di depan Miku. Yuki dipangku Kiyoteru. Yang senyam-senyum bak mangki tersenyum.

"Hee.. aku masih ada urusan dengan Miku, Yuki- _chan_ … nanti ya?" Suara Kiyoteru di _imut-imutin._

 _Miku gak kuat ya Tuhaann.._

"Maaf, _sensei_. Jangan pacaran di depan siswa. Saya juga harus belajar." Miku berdeham jengkel.

Dua sejoli itu menengok cepat. Memandang datar Miku yang menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua dengan datar. Eh?

"Tunggu seorang lagi. Dan lagi, jangan ganggu gurumu. Dosa." Jawab Kiyoteru singkat dan datar. Setelahnya, Ia kembali menatap Yuki dengan pandangan mesra. Dan… pacaran lagi. _Plis deh. Miku sama Len aja gak gitu. Setidaknya ditempat umum(?). Kalau tempat pribadi? Ya... ah sudahlah._

 _Hah? Dosa katanya? Bukankah lebih dosa lagi laki-laki di depannya yang ketanya dan mengaku seorang kepala sekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen? Sekolah elite begini kepala sekolahnya pedofil? Uh para orang tua… jiwa raga anak kalian dalam bahaya. Bayangkan, anak kelas 4 SD dipacari!_

 _Miku heran. Di mana ada 'dukun pelet' yang seampuh itu. Orang tua Yuki tidak pernah protes. Hebat sekali._

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan terdengar. Setelah salam berupa suruhan masuk dilontarkan Kiyoteru, pintu di buka dan munculah mahkluk Tuhan spesies manusia berciri-ciri perempuan dengan warna rambut putih dan mata merah semerah darah yang direbus dengan tinta merah.

SUKONE TEI.

" _NANIII_?! _SENSEI_! KENAPA PEREMPUAT JELEK INI ADA DI SINI JUGAAA?!" Tei—nama wanita itu memasang tampang _shock_ tak terhingga. Kipas yang ia bawa terjatuh dengan dramatisnya. Miku sendiri ternganga dengan tidak elit.

10%

45%

85%

100%

Maaf sistem eror.

.

.

.

.

.

"E-eh? EH KAUUU! MANUSIA TAK TAU DIRI YANG MEMANG TAK TAU DIRI?!" Setelah sekian lama memproses, Miku berdiri. Lalu berteriak di depan Tei sembari menunjuk-nunjuknya. Dengan kipas Tei yang masih sempat-sempatnya ia pungut—curi.

"Santai woy!" Tei mencibir dengan kesal.

Dua sejoli yang sibuk pacaran mulai jengkel.

"Kalian sudah melanggar tiga kali." Seerempak, Tei dan Miku menoleh dengan raut kesal bercampur bingung.

"Satu. Bertengkar, anggap saja _berantem_ di sekolah." Kiyoteru berucap datar.

"Dua. Mengganggu Kiyo- _kun_ dan aku pacaran." Suara Yuki yang dibuat _ngambek_ melanjuti.

"Tiga. Mekanjutkan pertengakaran kalian di depan kami yang sedang pacaran dan akhirnya mengganggu kami." Ucap keduanya kompak.

Miku dan Tei menganga.

 _WTF?!_

"Mana bisa begitu _sensei_?!" Miku membela. Tak terima harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh dua pasangan absurd itu.

"Hey bocah! Jangan meng _copy_ ucapanku!" Tei kesal setengah mati.

"Yang ada kau yang meng _copy_ ucapanku bocah!" _Yang mana_?

"Dasar serakah! Tidak hanya Len- _senpai_ yang kau _copy_ cintanya. Tapi omonganku juga. Dasar rakyat miskin!"

"WHUT?! RAKYAT MISKIN KAU BILANG?! DAN APA? CINTA LEN- _KUN_ ITU MURNI DARI HATINYA, _TRASH_!"

"HAH?! TUTUP MULUTMU DADA RATA! KAU ITU PENCURI DASAR RAKYAT RENDAHAN!"

"HEI! DADAKU TIDAK RATA YA! MILIKMU SAJA YANG KEBESARAN! RAKYAT RENDAHAN?! NGACA WOYY!"

"KAU BERANI MELAWANKU?! KAU NGAJAK BERANTEM?!"

"AYO SINI!"

PRANG. BUAGH. PLAK. BRAK. DAG. BRUK. KREMPYANF. SIINGG..

Kiyoteru memasang _flatface_. Yuki yang dipangku Kiyoteru menatap bosan Miku dan Tei yang sudah mulai adu tembak berpeluru pedang.

Daripada momen rusak, mending mereka pergi. Kalau di anime anime, atap itu tempat orang pacaran. Jadi sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka boleh pacaran di atap 'kan?

"Selamat bertengkar. Kali ini ruangan saya jangan sampai kalian porak-porandakan." Usai berucap begitu, Kiyoteru dan Yuki yang digendong menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Wush~~

Angin bertiup kencang.

Baju Miku yang harusnya rapi masuk kedalam, keluar. Lengan bajunya ia singsingkan.

Tei, kerah baju yang dibuka kancingnya dua ke bawah. Sebelah lengan ia singsingkan.

Keduanya menatap sangar seakan ingin memakan musuh masing-masing. Tapi sebelumnya harus ditaburi bangcabe. _Biar makin mantav._

"Kenapa rakyat miskin, rendahan, bahkan jelata sepertimu bisa mendapatkan hati murni lagi berani milik Len- _senpai_? Di mana kau membeli guna-guna? Berapa? Aku juga ingin!" Tei mengacungkan kotak kacamata milik Kiyoteru tepat ke hadapan Miku.

"Kenapa perempuan pengidap _chuunibyou_ yang bermimpi menjadi _hime-sama_ di era modern bisa hidup? Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Len- _kun_? Guna-guna apa? Aku yang cantik, imut, dan manis ini tak perlu guna-guna! Lagipula Len- _kun_ tak mencari wajah, dasar dada besar! Kau berniat mengguna-gunai Lenku?!" Miku mengacungkan patahan kursi yang tersangkut di kipas Tei tepat ke wajah Tei.

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang rakyat?! Manis? Cantik? Imut? Klise sekali ada rakyat jelata yang memiliki paras cantik. Tapi sayang. KAU ITU BERDADA RATA, DADA RATA!"

"KAU BILANG AKU BERDADA RATA, DADA BESAR?!"

"DADAKU MEMANG BESAR, BUKANNYA _FLAT_ MACAM TRIPLEK SEPERTIMU!"

"CIH OPPAI _TRASH_!"

"CUIH, FLAT _SHIT_!"

"HANTU PENUNGGU POHON MANGGA!"

"SETAN PANGKALAN GUDANG!"

"WOY MBAK MIMPI JADI PACAR KAGAMINE LEN AJA KOK BANGGA?!" Miku teriak jengkel.

"IDIH. CEWE BEGO KAYA KAMU AJA YANG KEBANGGAAN JADI PACAR KAGAMINE LEN! BESOK KUNIKAHI ITU DIA!" Balas Tei tak mau kalah.

"WUTT?! Nikah?! Mimpi jangan ketinggian ya mbak!" Miku melempar patahan kursi yang menyangkut di kipas Tei ke arah Tei. Reflek, tei menghindarinya dengan salto belakang lalu melakuakn _rolling_ depan lalu _rolling_ belakang dan terkahir Ia melakukan gerakan meroda.

 _And finally_ , terdengar bunyi

Krowekkk….

Rok mini oh super wow milik Sukone Tei robek di tengah.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA MEMANG DASAR MANTAN SEXY DANCER!" Miku tertawa nista. Tei menggeram kesal.

"POKOKNYA KAGAMINE LEN MILIK SUKONE TEIIIIIII!" Sebuah meja melayang menuju Miku. Sebuah sofa melayang menuju Tei.

.

.

.

.

Syung~

Len merinding. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit mulusnya. Dia menggigil.

Piko—yang duduk di sebelahnya melihat Len gemetar menepuk bahu Len. lalu berbisik,

"Kau kenapa?" Beruntung dosen masih sibuk menjalin kasih dengan papan tulis dan spidol. Uh.. cinta segitiga. Manisnya…

"Me-merinding." Yuuma, yang berada di belakang Len ikut bertanya.

"Apa gadis bernama Sukone Tei sedang membicarakanmu—lagi?"

Sruk. Bruk.

Kelas hening seketika. Dosen memutuskan jalinan kasih segitiganya lalu menoleh pada asal suara.

Len, yang kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa. Gejala penyakit _mau mati_.

"Len! Kamu kenapa?! Astaga naakkkk!" Dosen baru sadar. Langkah kakinya yang jenjang menghampiri Len yang terbujur kaku.

Kaito yang menghampiri TKP berucap pelan,

"Yuuma. Kau, mengatakan sesuatu?" Yuuma menengok. Mengingat-ingat apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Oh. Aku bilang 'Apa gadis bernama Sukone Tei sedang membicarakanmu—lagi?' Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Kaito _facepalm_. Piko manggut-manggut _faham_. Dosen—Miss Merli terbelak. Kelas hening.

Len, nafas terakhirnya hampir dihembuskan.

Pertanyaan super keluar dari mulut Miss Merli.

"Sukone Tei itu siapa? Istrinya Kagamine Len?"

Kaito pingsan. Piko mimisan. Yuuma cengengesan.

Len, _Rest in Peace_.

Pertanyaan umum yang belum diketahui jawabannya oleh Universitas Crypton adalah,

Siapa itu Sukone Tei.

…...

...

...

..

.

Di saat Hatsune Miku sibuk perang diikuti tawa nista dengan Sukone Tei yang rok oh super wownya itu robek diikuti sumpah serapah, Kagamine Len, obyek peperangan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya untuk hari ini.

Hanya karena,

Siapa itu Sukone Tei.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Haloooo gaeeesssss Rui balik lagii ada yang kangen?*dicekekAkihiko.

Duh ayang, jangan kasar dong~~/plaked.

Betewe betewe Muahahaah SeeWoo udah tobat yey~~(?) Tapikan saya udah nikah sama Akihiko. Punya anak(?) lagi. Hai Fuyu- _chan_. Kasih nama dong anak saya sama Akhiko*yangpunyanakasiapayangngasihnamasiapa.

Maap deh Aki-kun~~

Jadi saya garap semua deh hahahaha... Akhiko suami saya SeeWoo husbando saya. Lho bedanya? Ya bedalah!

Yak. Lupakan ketikan di atas.

Saya akan balas review dulu.

* * *

 **Shirotsuki Akira :**

 **Update kencang kah? Tapi sekarang update kendor(?) ya~ Mueheheheh itu baru kyuubi, besok Jubi saya keluarin/digeplakMadara.**

 **Ah bahasa rada-rada saya memang begitu Tapi nagangeni/apaan.**

 **Ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakaish sudah mereview dan datang lagi chap depan dan review lagi ya~**

* * *

 **fuyuki25(gak login) :**

 **Ambigu? Apa saya salah menulis? Wahhhh _gomen_. Ketawa ketiwi sendiri? Awas lho Fuyu- _chan_ , mbak Kunti ngikutin.**

 **Terimakasihh aa sayang fuyu- _chan_ deh/ditendangAki- _kun_ / Oke ini dha lanjut. Datang lagi ya chap depan~**

* * *

 **Kuramichan :  
**

 **It udah dikissu sepupu, eh eh. Saya baru lho nulis fic yg ada kissuna*blush*. Bisa dong. Kapal selam :v eh emang iya?/plak.**

 **Rei jahat? Huahahahaha jodoh ya sama Tei/dibekep.**

 **Udah lanjut say. Neko jangan neko lagi... saya gak relaa.. Haruko jangaaaannnnnnnnnnn saya gak relaaa gak terimaaaaaaa/koarkoar**

 **Nikah? Sama Slaine aja sono/dor. Uh typo? Eh iyaiya hahahaha/ssss**

 **Chap depan mampir lagi yaa**

* * *

 **Fuyu-Hariken(gak login/guest) :  
**

 **Aaaa OTP gueh ugha/ihapaini/ Ketawa? Ketiwi dong mbaakkk...**

 **R M? U-uh. sa-sa-saya ma-ma-masih ke-ke-kecil. Aha-ahaahaha/sok ngeles.**

 **Sippp.. ini sudah update. Awas lho virus cinta/pluk(?)**

 **Makasih yaaa datang lagiii~~**

* * *

 **AsunaYuKirito(Gak Login/guest) :  
**

 **Tisu? Saya punya banyaaaakkk... iri sama aku dan Akihiko ya~~/dijambakAki- _kun/kepedean/_**

 **Gaboleehhhhh SeeWoo milik Rui seorangggggggg!  
**

 **Akhiko : Oh gitu?*asahgolok**

 **Rui : E-eh Rui sayang Akihiko!**

 **Sippp BXGnya bentar lagi-kayanya-update. Betewe makasih ya udah review.. chap depan mampir lagi yaa**

* * *

 **kagamine milen(guest) :  
**

 **Halo juga Milen- _chan_ ~~**

 **Benarkahhh*blingbling* Uwaahh makasihh..**

 **Mueeehehehe toh tinggal serumah*senyumsesuatu**

 **Huahahaha liat Miku sama Tei ngerebutin /pluk(?)**

 **OKesip. Makasih yaaa chap depan datang lagi ~~**

* * *

 **MasayaYurika :  
**

 **Uwaahh makasih banyaaakkkkkkkkk sayangdeh/digeplak.**

 **Husbando harus dibagi-bagi ya/muaaheheu(?) cup cup.**

 **Apa ini sudah panjang? Makasih sarannya...Apa sudah banyak romannya? Konflik. Muahaha tenang tenang konflik sudha siap ditangan*evilsmile**

 **Ah makasih banyak yaa... chap depan mampir lagii**

* * *

 **Rika miyake :  
**

 **Haloo Rika- _chan_... lama tak bersua(?)**

 **Huahahahahaha awas diabetes tarr.. eh eh saya banyak promosi lho di atas/gananya**

 **Mereka rival abadi, Bayangin Guy- _sensei_ sama Kakashi bertarung merebutkan Tsunade(?)/eh kok gitu..**

 **Uwaahh makasih banyakk. Duh typo typo miris.**

 **Wah saya belum sempat arsip. Kalau sempat saya akan baca. Sepertinya tambah menarik.**

 **Mampir lagi ya chap depan!**

* * *

Okeee... terimakasih ya saran dan koreksinyaa..

Akhir kata,

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam,

suami Akhiko plus waifu(?) SeeWoo/digampar,

Rui Megumi


End file.
